Jaden vs The Six Samurai
by Anime Master ZERO
Summary: A friend of mine was disappointed when he found out that the Six Samurai were never featured. He loves his Six Samurai deck. So I wrote this for him. Duel Academy is in danger of being shut down and Jaden has to save it by playing a children's card game.


**Disclaimer:** All official _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ characters are property of VIZ Media and Shonen Jump.

This fic was written for a friend who really like using his Six Samurai deck and was deeply disappointed when these cards weren't featured in the anime. Thus, the deck you see here will be based off his.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**Jaden vs. The Six Samurai**

"Hiroshimoto." The Japanese businessman stepped into the office on the highest floor of the Kaiba Corp building and stood straight as the man in the white sleeveless coat before him addressed him.

"You called for me, Kaiba-sama?"

"I need you to go to Duel Academy and perform an evaluation of several students," ordered Seto Kaiba.

"Duel Academy? Why there?" As a major funder of the school and a member of Kaiba Corp's board of directors, Hiroshimoto also held concerns for the facility.

"I've heard that the school has been producing a number of less than satisfactory duelists," explained Kaiba, "I want you to go and find out for sure. If this is true, then we're shutting down the school."

"You plan to shut down Duel Academy?" asked Hiroshimoto.

"What's the point in wasting money in a school that doesn't produce top-ranked Duelists?" demanded Kaiba. There was a moment of silence before Hiroshimoto spoke again.

"I understand, Kaiba-sama. I'll leave for Duel Academy first thing tomorrow morning."

"See to it that you do." Hiroshimoto bowed and turned to leave.

"Just one moment," Kaiba said just as the Japanese businessman reached the door, "I trust you, Hiroshimoto. Please don't fail me."

"I won't, Kaiba-sama." And with that, Hiroshimoto left.

(Cue opening credits and theme)

Duel Academy Osiris Red student Jaden Yuki let out a big yawn as he sat on the steps outside of the entrance to the school with Syrus Truesdale and Tyranno Hasselberry sitting on either side of him with Chazz Princeston leaning against the wall not far away and Alexis Rhodes just coming out of class.

"That's the fourth time in the past five minutes that you've yawned," Syrus noted.

"I can't help it, Sy. It's just so boring here these days," Jaden replied, "Nothing really ever happens."

"Maybe instead of just sitting around, you should go back to your dorm and study," suggested Alexis, "Midterms are coming up really soon."

"Aww, but studying is really boring," Jaden whined.

"So what? We all say the same thing too, but you don't see us complaining," Chazz said bluntly.

"I'm all for excitement and all, but even I gotta agree when it's time to hit the books," added Hasselberry.

"Not you, too!"

"Face it, Jaden," Bastion Misawa said as he came out of the building not far behind Alexis, "As good a duelist as you are, it will do you no good if you fail the theory, let alone our other studies."

"Wait. We learn other things besides how to play Duel Monsters?" asked a completely baffled Syrus.

"Of course we do!" snapped Chazz, "Otherwise this place would just be a card game version of Hogwarts!"

"Wow, boss! I can't believe you actually like reading _Harry Potter_!" Ojama Yellow squealed as the three Ojamas suddenly appeared.

"Good for you, boss!" cheered Ojama Green.

"You said it!" added Ojama Black.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" roared Chazz as he knocked the three spirits away.

It was only by chance that Syrus noticed it while all this was going on. Out on the horizon, he could just see what looked like a helicopter approaching the island.

"Hey guys! There's a helicopter coming!" the blue-haired Ra Yellow exclaimed as he stood up and pointed towards the sky. Everybody's gaze followed and soon their eyes were all locked on the incoming aircraft.

"Let's go see what they're up to!" said Jaden. The group took off to the helicopter pad by the pier. When they arrived, they stood and watched as the aircraft slowly touched down. Alexis was the first to notice the logo on the side.

"Sweet! I wonder what these guys want here?" Jaden wondered out loud, "Maybe they're delivering those tacos that we ordered."

"Don't deliveries usually come by sea, though?" asked Hasselberry.

"It's a Kaiba Corp chopper," corrected Alexis. Everybody turned back to the helicopter and they all saw the logo on the side.

"Hey, you're right. But what's Kaiba Corp doing here?" Jaden inquired. When the propeller finally stopped spinning, the door opened and a Japanese businessman stepped out. He immediately saw the group of students and turned to them.

"Pardon me, but would any of you happen to know the way to Chancellor Sheppard's office?" he asked.

"Certainly. Just come with us," answered Bastion.

A few minutes later, the businessman was seated inside the office in front of Chancellor Sheppard, who had Dr. Crowler and Bonaparte standing not far off to the side. He had already been served tea and was sipping it slowly.

"Mr. Tadashi Hiroshimoto, welcome to Duel Academy," greeted the school headmaster, "We've been expecting you."

"To what great honor do we deserve a visit from our school's wondrous sponsor?" asked Dr. Crowler.

"Why is Dr. Crowler trying to butter this guy up?" Jaden whispered as the students eavesdropped from the hall, "What does he think he is? A piece of toast?"

"Weren't you listening?" Chazz grumbled, "He works for Kaiba Corp, our school's biggest and only sponsor. They're the guys who fund Duel Academy."

"Wow! Really?"

"Your skull's thicker than dinosaur man, here."

"I'll say," replied Hasselberry before the realization suddenly hit him, "Hey!"

Back inside the office, the discussion went on for a bit longer and then Hiroshimoto explained the purpose for his visit.

"You're going to shut down Duel Academy?" gasped Sheppard.

"That's insane!" cried Bonaparte.

"What is Mr. Kaiba thinking?" demanded Dr. Crowler.

"He thinks your school's been producing poorly skilled duelists," answered Hiroshimoto, "He started this facility in order to train students to become the best in the world."

"But they are!" protested Dr. Crowler.

"Your best student is an Osiris Red! And last I checked, Red was the lowest rung on the ladder at this school."

_So this is all because of me?_ Jaden asked himself mentally.

"Mr. Hiroshimoto, I assure you that despite his rank Jaden Yuki truly is a skilled duelist."

"Even if he gets D's and F's in every other subject," Dr. Crowler blurted out. He was suddenly stomped on the foot by Bonaparte, causing him to let out an extremely girly squeal of pain.

"So that's why I'm here," Hiroshimoto concluded, "Unless you can prove to me otherwise, I'll have no choice but to pull all funding for this school."

"No! Please don't!" begged Dr. Crowler and Bonaparte.

"HEY!" Jaden suddenly burst into the office, "Duel Academy is more than just a place for us to learn. It's also our home. We're not going let you shut it down!"

"I take it this is Jaden Yuki?" Hiroshimoto asked.

"Yes," replied Chancellor Sheppard.

"I see." Hiroshimoto stood up and turned to Jaden, "In that case, I'll test his skills and see for myself if he truly is as good a duelist as you say." At that sentence, the Osiris Red student smiled.

"You better be ready to get your game on because I'm dueling to protect Duel Academy!"

Many minutes later, Jaden and Hiroshimoto found themselves standing across from each other in one of the school's dueling rooms. Syrus, Hasselberry, Bastion, Alexis, Chazz, Sheppard, Crowler, and Bonaparte sat in the audience seats watching as the card game before them began.

"Alright Hiroshimoto, it's time to get your game on!" declared Jaden as he activated his Duel Disk.

"You better do your best, Jaden-bozu. You're dueling for the honor of your school," replied Hiroshimoto.

"What did he just call Jaden?" asked Syrus.

"We learned it in Social Studies class during the unit on Japan," Bastion replied, "Bozu is an honorific used to address someone of a lower status than oneself. It means brat."

"So that guy just called the sarge a brat?" said Hasselberry.

"We have Social Studies class?" Syrus asked, confused.

With both Duel Disks activated, the Life Points were set and the two duelists drew their starting hand of five cards.

-----------------------------

**Jaden:** 4000/4000

**Hiroshimoto:** 4000/4000

-----------------------------

"I'll start," declared Hiroshimoto. He drew his first card and looked at his hand before selecting one and placed it on his Duel Disk.

"I set one monster in facedown defense mode and end my turn," he announced, "It's your move."

"That's it?" asked Jaden, "My draw!" He drew a card from his deck and examined it before taking a look at his hand.

"I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in attack mode!" He played his card and summoned the female Fire attribute hero (ATK/1200 DEF/800), "Go! Attack his monster with Burstfire!" Burstinatrix leapt into the air and conjured up two fireballs in her hands. As she twisted herself in midair, she flung the blazing spheres and struck the facedown, revealing a monkey-like creature with a spear.

"You destroyed my Shien's Footsoldier," declared Hiroshimoto, "And since he was destroyed in battle, I can Special Summon one level three or lower monster as long as it has 'Six Samurai' in its name."

"Six Samurai? What's that?" asked Jaden.

"You're about to find out," declared Hiroshimoto as he searched his deck and pulled out a card from it, "I Special Summon The Six Samurai – Yaichi." He played the card and summoned The Six Samurai – Yaichi (ATK/1300 DEF/800). He then shuffled his deck and put it back into his Duel Disk.

"I'll throw down a facedown and end my turn," Jaden announced as he placed a card facedown in one of his his Magic/Trap zones.

"Now it's my turn." Hiroshimoto drew and summoned another monster, "I summon The Six Samurai – Yariza. Now Jaden-bozu, you're about to witness the power of the Six Samurai." A second samurai wielding a glowing spear attached to his hip appeared beside Yaichi. (ATK/1000 DEF/500)

"Um, okay..."

"You see Jaden-bozu, every samurai has an effect, but it can only be activated when there are other samurai of different names on the field. And since I have both Yaichi and Yariza on the field, you're about to witness those effects."

"Uh-oh."

"Yaichi, destroy his facedown card! Attack with Flying Arrow!" Yaichi drew an arrow from his quiver and loaded it into his bow. He pulled back the string as he pointed it upward before letting it loose. The arrow shot through the air and came down on Jaden's facedown, destroying it instantly.

"My card!" exclaimed Jaden.

"And that's not all. Now it's Yariza's turn. Go, my warrior! Attack his Life Points directly! Blazing Impaler!" Yariza grabbed the spear at his side and pulled it out, revealing a long cable that connected his polearm to his armor. He took aim at Jaden and then threw his weapon at him. The spear shot through the Osiris Red.

"Aaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuggggggggghhhhhhhhhh!"

-----------------------------

**Jaden:** 3000/4000

**Hiroshimoto:** 4000/4000

-----------------------------

"Jaden!" cried the students in the audience.

"I set one card facedown and end my turn," declared Hiroshimoto, "Your turn, Jaden-bozu."

"About time." Jaden drew and looked at his hand again.

_As long as that Yaichi is on the field with another samurai, my facedowns won't be safe_, he thought,_ I've gotta destroy one of them, but nothing in my hand seems to be strong enough. I'll just have to make do._

"I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode! And now, Burstinatrix attack his Yariza!" Upon Jaden's command, Burstinatrix leapt into the air and threw fireballs at The Six Samurai – Yariza, destroying him.

-----------------------------

**Jaden:** 3000/4000

**Hiroshimoto:** 3800/4000

-----------------------------

_Now that Yaichi doesn't have any support, I can play a facedown_, thought the Osiris Red.

"I'll throw down one facedown and activate the Field Spell Skyscraper." Giant skyscrapers rose up and surrounded the dueling field and the ceiling turned into a night sky, "Your move."

"I draw." Hiroshimoto drew and examined his cards, "I summon The Six Samurai – Kamon." He set his card down on his Duel Disk and called forth another samurai, this one armed with a stick of dynamite. (ATK/1500 DEF/1000)

"Now to activate their effects. Yaichi, destroy the facedown! Flying Arrow!" Another arrow shot through the air and destroyed Jaden's facedown, "Now to reveal Kamon's effect. When another Six Samurai is on the field with him, he can destroy one face-up Spell or Trap card. Such as your Skyscraper."

"No, not my Skyscraper!" exclaimed Jaden.

"Explosive Demolition!" Kamon lit the fuse of his dynamite and threw it forward. It struck the building right behind Jaden and exploded, causing it and all the others to collapse, returning the field to normal.

"Next I activate my own Field card: Shien's Castle of Mist." Hiroshimoto placed a card inside his Field Spell tray and a giant Japanese castle surrounded by dark mist appeared behind him.

"It's your move, Jaden-bozu."

"Alright, here I go." Jaden drew and immediately summoned a monster, "I summon Elemental Hero Wildheart!" (ATK/1500 DEF/1600)

"And he's immune to your Trap Cards, so now go Wildheart! Attack his Yaichi with Wild Slash!" Wildheart drew his giant sword and jumped into the air.

"I don't think so, Jaden-bozu," said Hiroshimoto, "My Shien's Castle of Mist is in play. If you attack one of my Six Samurai, your monster instantly loses 500 attack points!"

"No way!" shouted Jaden as his monster was lowered to 1000 attack points. Wildheart's blade was blocked by Yaichi's bow and then pushed away. The samurai then loaded an arrow and shot the hero, destroying him.

-----------------------------

**Jaden:** 2700/4000

**Hiroshimoto:** 3800/4000

-----------------------------

"Jaden's not doing so well," noted Bastion.

"Just hang in there, Sarge," muttered Hasselberry.

"I'll switch Burstinatrix into defense mode and end my turn," declared Jaden.

"My draw." Hiroshimoto drew his next card, "I summon The Six Samurai – Zanji." Another armored samurai appeared, this one wielding a glaive with a glowing yellow blade. (ATK/1800 DEF/1300)

"And here's his effect. As long as another Six Samurai is on the field, Zanji can destroy any face-up monster he attacks. But before I do, I'm going to activate my Trap card: Swift Samurai Storm! Now every time one of my Six Samurai makes the first attack, the others will gain 300 attack points until the end of the turn." Now Zanji, attack his Clayman!" Zanji gripped his glaive in both hands and charged. He stopped in front of Clayman and slashed, destroying him at the cost of the difference in strength being deducted from his duelist's Life Points.

-----------------------------

**Jaden:** 2700/4000

**Hiroshimoto:** 3600/4000

-----------------------------

"Now Kamon, destroy Burstinatrix!" Kamon pulled another stick of dynamite out from under his armor, lit it, and threw it at Burstinatrix, sending her to the Graveyard.

"And now Yaichi, attack Jaden-bozu directly." With three hundred extra attack points, Yaichi was able to do quite a lot of damage to Jaden.

-----------------------------

**Jaden:** 1100/4000

**Hiroshimoto:** 3600/4000

-----------------------------

"This is bad," Bastion surmised, "Hiroshimoto's Life Points have barely been touched while Jaden has lost nearly three quarters of his."

"Jaden will make it. He always does!" said Syrus.

"It's your move, Jaden-bozu," stated Hiroshimoto.

"About time," said Jaden as he drew his next card, "I play Pot of Greed! This card lets me..."

"WE KNOW WHAT IT DOES!" screamed Chazz, "There's no need to repeat its effect every time you play it!"

"Alright, sheesh." Jaden drew his two cards and looked at what he just received, "Sweet! Alright Hiroshimoto. Be ready for some action! First I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman!" (ATK/1600 DEF/1400)

"Next I play Miracle Fusion and I'll remove Sparkman from my field and Clayman from my graveyard from play in order fuse them into Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!" Jaden removed the two monsters and placed them in his pocket before bringing out his fusion monster. (ATK/2400 DEF/1500)

"And now for his special ability. By discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy one face-up monster on the field whose original attack is less than Thunder Giant's. So I'll discard my Elemental Hero Necroshade. Thunder Giant, destroy his Zanji!" Thunder Giant charged up a ball of electricity and shot it into the air. A few seconds later, a bolt of lightning came crashing down and destroyed The Six Samurai – Zanji.

"And now it's time to attack. Elemental Hero Thunder Giant, attack Yaichi with Voltic Thunder!" On Jaden's command, Thunder Giant charged up another thunder ball and threw it at Yaichi.

"Kamon, defend him!" shouted Hiroshimoto. Kamon suddenly leapt in front of the attack and took the hit instead of Yaichi.

"What just happened?" asked Jaden.

"Another effect of the Six Samurai," Hiroshimoto explained, "You see, if one of my samurai is attacked, I can sacrifice another one to prevent it from being destroyed. Battle damage, however, is still the same as for when you attacked the original monster."

-----------------------------

**Jaden:** 1100/4000

**Hiroshimoto:** 2400/4000

-----------------------------

"That's it for me."

"Impressive, Jaden-bozu. But you have to win in order to save your school." Hiroshimoto drew his card and examined the situation, "I switch Yaichi into defense and summon Chamberlain of the Six Samurai in defense mode ." His samurai crouched down and crossed his arms in front of him as another Japanese warrior appeared beside him. (ATK/200 DEF/2000)

"I'll also set one card facedown and end my turn."

"Looks like the sarge is finally getting a leg up," commented Hasselberry.

"I don't know. I don't trust those Six Samurai," replied Alexis.

"You're right," Bastion agreed, "There has to be a reason those monsters rely on having each other on the field."

"My draw!" Jaden drew his next card and examined it, "Now since Necroshade is in my graveyard, for one time only I can summon a monster from my hand without a tribute. So come out Elemental Hero Bladedge!" He summoned the golden warrior to the field and watched as he took his place beside Thunder Giant. (ATK/2600 DEF/1800)

"A defense piercer," noted Hiroshimoto.

"Got that right! Now I play R – Righteous Justice! For every Elemental Hero I have on the field, I can destroy that number of Spells and Traps on the field. So first goes your Swift Samurai Storm! and then your Shien's Castle of Mist!" A mystical force swept the field and destroyed the two cards and the castle in the background collapsed.

"Elemental Hero Bladedge, attack his Yaichi! Slice and Dice attack!" Bladedge flew forward and slashed Yaichi with his arm blades, destroying him.

-----------------------------

**Jaden:** 1100/4000

**Hiroshimoto:** 1100/4000

-----------------------------

"Now Elemental Hero Thunder Giant, it's your turn! Attack his Chamberlain! Voltic Thunder!" Another blast of lightning later, Hiroshimoto's field was cleared of all monsters.

"I end my turn!" declared Jaden.

"Well played, Jaden-bozu." Hiroshimoto drew his next card and glanced at his hand, "First I play Reinforcement of the Army, which lets me bring one level four or lower Warrior-type monster from my deck to my hand." He searched his deck for a moment and pulled out his desired card.

"And I pick The Six Samurai – Irou." He shuffled his deck and returned it to his Duel Disk.

"Next I summon Irou." Hiroshimoto played his card and summoned a black garbed samurai wielding a black sword. (ATK/1700 DEF/1200)

"Next I activate one of my facedown cards: Return of the Six Samurai. This allows me to bring back one Six Samurai monster from my graveyard for the duration of one turn. So I bring back my Six Samurai – Zanji. Third, I play Book of Moon, letting me switch your Bladedge into facedown defense mode." There was a loud crash and Elemental Hero Bladedge disappeared only to have a facedown card in place of where the golden warrior once stood.

Now, Six Samurai – Irou, attack Bladedge!"

"That won't do you any good," Jaden replied, "Irou only has 1700 attack points while Bladedge has 1800."

"I know, but that won't matter. You see, Jaden-bozu, Irou's effect allows him to destroy any facedown monster without flipping it up, activating effects, or applying damage calculation," explained Hiroshimoto, "In other words, as long as your card is facedown, Irou will destroy it." Jaden gasped as Irou suddenly appeared over the facedown monster and raised his sword.

"Samurai Shadow Strike!" The black samurai stabbed his sword into the card and sliced outward,destroying it.

"I'm not done, though," Hiroshimoto added, "Your Thunder Giant's effect is still a threat regardless of how many cards are in your hand. Zanji, destroy that monster! Radiant Slash!" Zanji leapt into the air and swung his glaive down onto Thunder Giant, resulting in both monsters' destruction.

-----------------------------

**Jaden:** 1100/4000

**Hiroshimoto:** 500/4000

-----------------------------

"Before I end my turn, I'll play Legendary Ebon Steed and equip it to my Irou, boosting his attack and defense by two hundred points." Hiroshimoto summoned a black horse and Irou immediately mounted it.

"Okay. It's my turn now." Jaden drew his next card and his eyes brightened, "I summon Neo-Spacian Glow Moss!" (ATK/300 DEF/900)

"That ends my turn."

"If that's all you've got, then you're hopeless, Jaden-bozu," Hiroshimoto commented as he drew his next card, "I summon The Six Samurai – Nisashi!" He played his card and a samurai in green armor wielding two glowing green swords appeared. (ATK/1400 DEF/700)

"And his effect lets him attack twice in the same Battle Phase. Nisashi, Double Sword Strike!"

"Hold it!" shouted Jaden, "First you need to get past Glow Moss' effect. Draw a card from your deck and depending on what it is will determine what happens."

"So be it." Hiroshimoto drew and looked at his card, "I've drawn Relic of the Six Samurai."

"A monster card, right? In that case, your Battle Phase ends right here!"

"Fine. I'll end my turn then."

"Alright, here we go." Jaden drew his next card, "First I switch Glow Moss into defense mode. Next I throw down a facedown and activate Mirage of Nightmare. Your move."

"Hai." Hiroshimoto drew his next card.

"And Mirage of Nightmare activates on your Standby Phase, letting me draw until I have four cards in my hand," said Jaden, "And since I don't have any cards, that's four cards." Jaden took out his four cards and looked at them.

"Next I activate my facedown, Emergency Provisions. And I'll sacrifice Mirage of Nightmare to use its effect."

-----------------------------

**Jaden:** 2100/4000

**Hiroshimoto:** 500/4000

-----------------------------

"Nice move!" cheered Syrus.

"I wouldn't be too happy, Syrus," warned Bastion, "I'm sure Hiroshimoto has something planned."

"It's still my turn." Hiroshimoto reminded his opponent, "And I'll Special Summon Grandmaster of the Six Samurai!" An elderly warrior with an eye patch and a sword soon appeared on the field. (ATK/2100 DEF/800)

"Since I have at least one Six Samurai on the field, I am able to Special Summon the Grandmaster from my hand. Now Nisashi, attack his Glow Moss first."

"Time for Glow Moss' effect again!" declared Jaden. Hiroshimoto drew his card and showed it to his opponent. It was Resolve of the Six Samurai.

"If it's a Spell card, I can change your attack into a direct attack." Nisashi bypassed Glow Moss and went straight for Jaden, stabbing him through the chest with one of his swords.

"Nnngh!"

-----------------------------

**Jaden:** 700/4000

**Hiroshimoto:** 500/4000

-----------------------------

"Grandmaster, attack next!" ordered Hiroshimoto.

"Glow Moss' special ability!"

"I know!" The Japanese man drew his card, which was another Shien's Footsoldier.

"That ends your Battle Phase!" declared Jaden as Grandmaster of the Six Samurai was stopped and returned to his original position.

"It's only a matter of time before this ends, Jaden-bozu," said Hiroshimoto, "I summon Relic of the Six Samurai." An empty suit of samurai armor appeared. (ATK/500 DEF/500)

"And as a Union monster, I can equip him to any Six Samurai. So I'll place him on Nisashi, boosting his attack and defense points by five hundred."

"My move." Jaden drew his next card, "First I play Monster Reborn to bring back Elemental Hero Burstinatrix. Next I play Polymerization and I'll use it to fuse Burstinatrix from my field and Elemental Hero Avian from my hand. So come on out Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" The two monsters appeared o the field and merged together to form Elemental Hero Flame Wingman. (ATK/2100 DEF/1200)

"Flame Wingman, attack his Irou! Skydive Scorcher!" Flame Wingman took to the skies and came flying back down on The Six Samurai – Irou. He stopped right in front of him and blasted him with his right arm.

-----------------------------

**Jaden:** 700/4000

**Hiroshimoto:** 300/4000

-----------------------------

"And since your monster was destroyed, you lose Life Points equal to half of his attack points."

"Wrong, Jaden-bozu," Hiroshimoto responded. When the smoke cleared, The Six Samurai – Irou still stood, but minus a horse.

"What happened?" asked Jaden.

"When you attack a monster equipped with Legendary Ebon Steed, you only destroy the steed," explained Hiroshimoto.

"Alright then." Jaden put a facedown card on the field, "I throw down a facedown and end my turn."

"It's my turn now." Hiroshimoto drew his card, "This duel ends now, Jaden-bozu. Since I have two Six Samurai on my field, I can Special Summon this card from my hand. So come forth, Great Shogun Shien!" An ominous cloud descended onto the field and a giant samurai in crimson armor and a dark blue cape appeared. (ATK/2500 DEF/2400)

"Great Shogun Shien, attack his Flame Wingman! Samurai's Blade of Honor!" Shien drew his sword and ran towards Flame Wingman. He swung his blade and cleaved the monster in half, destroying him instantly.

-----------------------------

**Jaden:** 300/4000

**Hiroshimoto:** 300/4000

-----------------------------

"Irou, attack his Glow Moss!" Hiroshimoto drew his card and it was Breakthrough!, a Trap card. Since Glow Moss was already in defense mode, its effect was totally useless and the glowing monster was vanquished.

"Grandmaster of the Six Samurai, attack Jaden-bozu directly!"

"I activate a Trap card: Negate Attack!" The Grandmaster's sword was blocked by a vortex and he was pushed back to his original position.

"You survived this turn, but you cannot make it through to the next," declared Hiroshimoto, "I'll set one card facedown and play Card Destruction." Both duelists discarded their hands and drew the same number of cards from their decks, "Then I end my turn. And let me warn you about this now, Jaden-bozu. As long as Great Shogun Shien remains on the field, you can only use one Spell or Trap card per turn."

"You're kidding!" exclaimed Jaden.

"Now make your move."

"This looks very bad for Jaden," said Bastion.

"Come on, sarge! You can do it!" yelled Hasselberry.

"Just give it up," grumbled Chazz, "Hiroshimoto has four monsters on the field and one of them is his strongest while Jaden has none and only one card in his hand. What can he do?"

"Don't underestimate Jaden," Alexis reminded, "He's gotten out of tighter situations before."

"It's my move!" Jaden drew his card.

_Okay, if I can only use one Spell or Trap card per turn, I've gotta make this really count_, thought the Osiris Red student, _Maybe I can use that Card Destruction he used to my advantage_.

"Okay! First, I summon Neo-Spacian Grand Mole!" (ATK/900 DEF/300)

"Next, I play O – Oversoul!"

"Go ahead, Jaden-bozu. Nothing in your graveyard can save you."

"Ya think so? Well, think again, Hiroshimoto! Thanks to that Card Destruction of yours, I now I a powerful monster I can bring out. So say hello to Elemental Hero Neos!" (ATK/2500 DEF/2000)

"And through Contact Fusion, I can merge my monsters together without Polymerization! Elemental Hero Neos and Grand Mole, go! Fuse to create Elemental Hero Grand Neos!" The two monsters jumped up and flew to the heavens. Once both were gone from view, a bright light flashed and Elemental Hero Grand Neos descended from above. (ATK/2500 DEF/2000)

"And he has a special ability!" added Jaden, "Once per turn, I can send one of your monsters back to your hand. Like your Great Shogun Shien, for instance!"

"No, you can't!" shouted Hiroshimoto.

"Yes, I can!" replied Jaden, "Since your Shogun isn't being destroyed, you can't sacrifice another samurai to take his place. So say adios!" Elemental Hero Grand Neos plunged his drill into the ground and tore it up. The resulting earthquake shot Great Shogun Shien into the air and he disappeared, his card reappearing in Hiroshimoto's hand."

"Now Elemental Hero Grand Neos, attack!" ordered Jaden.

"I activate Backs Against the Wall!" declared Hiroshimoto as his facedown flipped up, "By reducing my Life Points down to one hundred, I can Special Summon as many Six Samurai as I can from my Graveyard." And with two slots open, he summoned Zanji and Yaichi back from the grave.

-----------------------------

**Jaden:** 300/4000

**Hiroshimoto:** 100/4000

-----------------------------

"I don't think that matters at this point," replied Jaden, "Grand Neos, attack his Grandmaster! Rock Crusher!" Elemental Hero Grand Neos spun his drill and charged. His weapon stabbed right through the Grandmaster of the Six Samurai and the Japanese warrior exploded.

-----------------------------

**Jaden:** 300/4000

**Hiroshimoto:** 0/4000

-----------------------------

"That's game!" declared Jaden.

"He did it!" exclaimed Hasselberry.

"Way to play, Jay!" cheered Syrus.

"I lost," Hiroshimoto said to himself.

"Hey, Hiroshimoto. You okay?" asked Jaden. There was a pause before the businessman spoke.

"Hai. You were very impressive." Hiroshimoto gathered his cards and deactivated his Duel Disk, "You exceeded my expectations, Jaden. I can see now that your skills are exceptional. You're clearly Obelisk Blue material."

"Well, I wouldn't go _that_ far," Jaden replied modestly.

"Is he for real?" Chazz muttered, "Jaden an Obelisk Blue?"

"I came here today because word had reached Kaiba Corp. that the best duelist in this school was an Osiris Red," Hiroshimoto continued, "Naturally, the board thought that this was the result of poor teaching as well as the students' behavior and that raised concerns. The company didn't want to keep funding a school that produced such poor duelists. So I was sent by Mr. Kaiba himself to evaluate the students. I can see now that you aren't some third-rate duelist."

"Thanks. I guess," responded Jaden.

"But tell me something, Jaden. With your skills, why do you remain in Osiris Red? If it's because of the faculty, I can fix that," said Hiroshimoto as he glared as Crowler and Bonaparte, who grabbed each other in cowering fear.

"No, it's not that. I'm an Osiris Red by choice," answered Jaden, "When I first came to Duel Academy, all of my best friends were in the same dorm as me. Even after they graduated or got promoted, we still have a special bond. And that bond is linked to the red dorm. That's why I chose to stay in Osiris Red."

"Interesting," Hiroshimoto pondered aloud, "A student who willingly stays in the lowest level dorm for sentimental reasons. You're certainly a unique one, Jaden. I think I've seen everything I've needed to find out, but I'm still going to need to test more students."

"What? Why?" asked Jaden, "I just proved to you that our school's the best!"

"I know, Jaden," replied Hiroshimoto, "But I was instructed to evaluate the students and you're just one of them. So it looks like I have a few more card games to play." He then turned and started to leave.

"What about our school?" Jaden asked. Hiroshimoto stopped walking and turned around.

"Duel Academy will stay open and will continue to receive funding from Kaiba Corp." A smile came to Jaden's face and he gave Hiroshimoto a thumb-up.

"Well have fun. And I'm wishing all of your opponents a lot of luck. It's gonna be tough to beat that Six Samurai deck of yours."

"Hey, lemme take a crack at them samurai!" Hasselberry yelled as he jumped out of his seat and ran toward Hiroshimoto.

"It's certainly an impressive deck," Bastion said, "I'd like to evaluate it firsthand myself."

"He's good, but let's see how well he does against the Chazz!" Chazz got up and followed after Bastion and Hasselberry.

"I may be the wimpiest character in this show, but even I wanna duel that deck!" Syrus spoke up.

"I'm coming, too," said Alexis, "Someone has to make sure you boys don't get into trouble."

Jaden couldn't help but laugh nervously, but that changed knowing that he had just saved the school.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

And that concludes the Six Samurai fanfic.


End file.
